Italian Friend
by phoenix545
Summary: Takano gets a phone call from one of Onodera friends. The friend is determine to clear things up from the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here's a story about Takano getting to know Elmo a little better. Its kinda like a 2nd part to "Italian?". I don't know how long this will be. **

**Warnings: TakanoxOnodera, Italian Onodera, Italian OC, German OC (maybe), Google Translate. **

**If you do not like any of these please do not read. **

**Thank you and Enjoy! **

Chapter 1

Takano was sitting at home relaxing on his day off because it was almost Christmas which meant it was almost his birthday. Normally, he doesn't care that it's his birthday as long as Ritsu is there, but this year his birthday was going to be awful. Apparently, Ritsu is flying back to Italy so he can see some family and his mother is practically forcing him into it.

The black haired male sighed thinking about how lonely his birthday would be and slumped more in the couch suddenly feeling depressed. Then a few minutes later his phone starts buzzing. He pulls out his phone and looks at the caller idea. It was someone he doesn't even know.

His gut told him to ignore it, but something else told him to answer. Following the mysterious thing he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked curiously.

"Ah, yes hello. Is this Takano Masamune?" a deep voice replied with a accent of some type.

"Yes, and who would this be?"

"Ah, this is Elmo. Onodera's friend." Takano was, speechless. Why is Elmo calling him?

"Um, hi Elmo do you want Onodera?"

"NO! No, please don't get him."

"W-why are you calling me?"

"Because I need you to pick me up from the airport."

"Your in Japan?!"

"Yes, I am. I just need you to pick me up. Don't tell Onodera I'm her."

"Why?"

"I am going to clear things up and its better if Onodera doesn't know about it."

**I WILL NOT ABANDON "ITALIAN"! I PROMISE I WILL COMPLETE THAT! **

**Thank you for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here's a story about Takano getting to know Elmo a little better. Its kinda like a 2nd part to "Italian?". I don't know how long this will be. **

**Warnings: TakanoxOnodera, Italian Onodera, Italian OC, German OC (maybe), Google Translate. **

**If you do not like any of these please do not read. **

**Thank you and Enjoy! **

Chapter 2

Takano go into his car and drove to the airport to meet up with this person who he as never met. He doesn't even know what Elmo looks like! Does Elmo know? Hopefully, or else hes' going to be searching around the airport for this Italian. When he arrived at the airport a man walked up tot his car. The male was tall, like very tall, with black hair and brown eyes.

The man looked in the car window on the drivers side and Takano rolled down the window "Are you Takano Masamune?" the tall male asked sounding like he was struggling to speak Japanese.

"Yes, and would you be Elmo?"

"Si, I mean! Hai! I am Elmo, Elmo Italino." his voice is really deep.

"W-well I guess hop in." Takano really didn't know what else to say.

Elmo nodded then put his luggage in the trunk before sitting in the passengers side. Elmo was...really tall, he could barely fit in his car. Onodera never mentioned about his height, or did he? Oh yeah, he did, but Takano was too busy looking at his ass to care what the other was saying.

They both began driving, but Takano didn't know where to take him, home? To Onodera?

"S-so, where would you like to go?" this was really awkward. If only Onodera was here "would you like to go some place to eat? It must have been a long plane trip."

"Umm, sure, but I don't have any money, so umm..."

"Its fine, my treat."

They stopped at a cafe not to far from the airport and had some coffee. Both just sat there in silence that really didn't help the awkward vibe.

"S-so, why did you want to come to Japan? And most important why did you call me and not Onodera?" Elmo stopped drinking his coffee and set it back on the table.

"I came here to tell you about why Ritsu left you." Takano's eyes went wide, could he really give him an answer? All these years he's waited, but then again? Why?

"Why do you want to tell me?"

"You want to know, no? And you know Ritsu, he'll probably never tell you, so I will." this seemed kind of odd, why did Elmo care so much?

"Why do you care if he does or doesn't tell me?"

"Look, do you want to know or not?" Takano shut up and nodded "Okay first let me tell you about me and Ritsu," this guy better have not gone out with Onodera "We met when we were in middle school, suddenly one day Ritsu's dad wanted to move to Japan, for some odd reason, in the last year of middle. This devastated Ritsu, but he really had no choice, so he went to Japan, met you, blah, blah, blah. He wasn't doing well in school because he was struggling in Japanese and his parents were getting mad at him. Well, his dad was, his mom knew that they need to go back to Italy so he can get better in school. At first his dad said no, but then he finally agreed. I guess Ritsu didn't know how to tell you."

Takano couldn't believe what he had just heard. Ritsu struggling with Japanese? That almost seemed hard to believe, his Japanese seemed so flawless.

"Did he really not tell you?" Elmo asked and Takano shook his head.

"Never, but I have one thing to ask, did he want to move to Japan? Like was he that upset about it? After...meeting me did it change his mind at all?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him yourself." Takano felt really sad now for no reason ounce so ever "Can we go and see him now?" the taller male asked.

Takano nodded and paid before both got in the car and left to go see Onodera. Takano wondered how happy the other will be when he sees Elmo again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading!<strong>


End file.
